HighSchool Days
by chibi-luvers
Summary: HOLD IYYYh xover. Both gang are in highschool. What chaos will that so? full summary inside. please read and review.AU kind of
1. Default Chapter

Hey so here is my 4th story I think. Well I need a better name so if you have a better name then mine please review. 

Summary: IY / YYH crossover. Both gangs are now in high school. What happen if you saw girls chasing Kurama, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Hiei? Or Yusuke and Inuyasha together in the same classroom? Will both gangs be friends or will they be foes? In my story Sango and Kagome are sister. Paring don't know. You guys pick. Read & review no flames please.

Chapter 1: New School and new students

*at Inuyasha/ Sesshoumaru house*

"Hey Sesshoumaru wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru's door. "Inuyasha what are you going?" came a calm voice. "I'm calling you to wake up," Inuyasha yelled at his older half-brother. Then Inuyasha went back to yelled at Sesshoumaru's door. Then Inuyasha realize he was just talking to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was full dress and smirking at Inuyasha. "You should get drees before dad yells at you for being late for school," Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave. Inuyasha just blink his eye. Sesshoumaru was now out of sight. "Hey get back here Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha yelled.

*Kagome/Sango house*

"Kagome wake up," Sango poked her younger sister. "5 more min. please," Kagome mumble. "Okay you want to play it that way," Sango said and got up. She went out the room and came back with a cup of cold water. Sango went to Kagome's bed and poured the water on her. "Oh Shit This Is Cold!" Kagome yelled while getting up from the bed. 

Kagome heard Sango giggling. "Sango!" Kagome said. ~Oh shit I'm in trouble~ Sango thought. "Run," was all Kagome said. Sango got the clue and started to run. "Kagome! Sango! Stop and get ready for school," their mother said. "Hai," both girls said.

*30 min. later*

"We're going mama," Kagome said walking out the door with Sango.

*Yusuke's house*

"Yusuke! You don't want to be late for your new school!" Yusuke's mom yelled. "Yeah yeah. Who needs school?" a annoyed Yusuke asked. Yusuke came down in his green uniform. With his gelled black hair. "I'm going. Bye mom!" Yusuke yelled going out the door. "You forgot your backpack," she yelled and threw it at him.

*Kurama's house*

"Good morning mother," Kurama said. "Good morning Shuichi," Shorin (forgot what Kurama's mom name is) greeted. "How is your morning so far?" Kurama asked. "Fine," Shorin answered. "Well I better get going," Kurama said and got his things for school. "Hai don't want to be late on your first day now so we?" Shorin asked. "No ," Kurama asnwer. He went over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

*Kuwabara's house*

"Bye sis!" Kuwabara yelled. "I can hear you. You don't have to yell," Shziru (sp.) said. "Huh? I didn't even yell," Kuwabara said stupidly. "Sure you didn't," Shziru said taking a sip of her tea. "well bye," Kuwabara said and got his backpack.

*Hiei in a tree*

~Hn why does Koenma even make me go to a human school?~ Hiei wonder. Hiei was sitting in a tree by the new school the S.D gang was going to go. ~This place smell~ Hiei thought. ~Hn baka human and their schools~ Hiei thought.

*At the gate of the school (can anyone think of a name for the school?)*

Students came walking in the gates. At this school you don't have to wear uniform. A limo came to a stop in front of the school gates. Sesshoumaru was the first to get out. Then Inuyasha came out mumbling something like stupid school. Most kids stop and stared at the car and new students. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha yelled scaring everyone. "Shut up Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru told him.

Then Sesshoumaru walked to the gates with graces. Everyone who saw Sesshoumaru (that was a girl) had hearts in there eyes. ~Omg! (oh my god) Not another school with brainless girls~ Inuyasha thought walking to catch up with his brother. 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked to the school office. When they got there they saw two girls. One girl had bluish black hair almost to her waist. She was wearing baggy pants with a dark red sweater. The other girl had brown hair tied in a low pony tail. She had a skirt over a pair of black pants. While wearing a dark blue sweater. 

"Sango I still can't believe you wore pants with a skirt to school," Kagome questioned her sister. "Why not?" Sango asked. "Well it looks like they have a dress code here," Kagome said looking at everyone. "Yeah to wear skirts," Sango said. "Well at least it wasn't as short as the other school we went to," Kagome said. 

"You must be the new students," a teacher came out of somewhere. "Hai," both girls said at once. "Are you new students also?" the teacher asked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Both nodded their heads. "So four of the eight students are here," the teacher thought out loud. ~Four of the right students?~ all four of then thougth

END OF CHAPTER.

A.n: sorry I made the chapter short. There is more to the chapter but I think I should leave it for chapter 2. And my other story Fox Love I won't be updating maybe till next weekend. Or maybe longer. Hope you all won't mind and please review this story.


	2. New Friends?

Hi ya I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you like chapter 1. Well on with the story. Oh forgot to tell you. The school is a place for youkai, hanyou (sp.) and humans

Chapter 2: New friends?

The four students stared at each other for a while. "Ugh… how about we tell each other our name?" Kagome asked. Great idea sis," Sango said. "Well to start……," Kagome started but stop because of a yelling. "You baka over here," they heard. "Shut up Urameshi," and again they heard another voice. ~Urameshi? ~ all four heard the name and was thinking of where they heard it. 

All four turned their heads to the shouting. They saw 2 boys. One was in all green uniform, with slick black hair. The other guy was in all light blue, with orange hair, and looked stupid. Both guys walked towards kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Urameshi look girls," the baka said. Sango and Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's shocked faces. "What's wrong?" the still clueless baka asked. 

"You were checking out guys?" Yusuke asked with shocked. "What?!?!" Kuwabara screamed. "Shut up you monkey," a new and cold voice said. "What you say shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled. "I said shut up you monkey. Which part you didn't get?" that person asked. "Hiei don't provoke him," a new voice came. "Hn," was all Hiei said. 

"Well it looks like everyone's here," the teacher said. All eight heads turn to look at the teacher. "Well there is good new and bad new," the teacher said. "Good news is that you're all going to be in the same homeroom. Bad news is five of you will be having some different classes from the other three," the teacher told them. All nodded their heads. "The five peoples what have the same classes are Shuichi, Hiei, Sano, Sesshoumaru and Kagome," the teacher told them. "The rest will have the same class," she said. "Now wait here and I'll get two students to show you around the school," she told them and went off the get two students.

All 8 looked at each other. ~Five youkai and one baka ~ Kagome thought. ~ This is going to be a long year ~ Sango thought and caught Hiei staring at her. "What do you want?" Sango asked. "Hn," Hiei said and turned his head. 

After a while of silence the teacher came back with two students. On was a boy who had his hair in a low pony tail. He was wearing black jean with a button up shirt. The other student was a girl. She looked almost like Kagome but more of a slut (Sorry for Kikyo fans). Her hair was straight and was brown. She was wearing a skirt above knee and had a tube top. ~ Wow! Slut! ~ both Sango and Kagome thought. 

"Here is Miroku and Kikyo (Is it Kikyo or Kikyou?)," the teacher told them. "I'll write you a note and you can give them a tour of the school," she told Miroku and Kikyo. "Hai," Both said.

*After 5min (time flies)*

"Well I'm Miroku and may I please ask a question?" He asked. All of the new students nodded their heads. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Miroku walked over to Sango and Kagome. He held each of their hands and ask, "Will you bear me a child?". Both were shocked at the question. The guys where shocked along with Kagome and Sango. After two second Miroku was hit into a wall by Kagome and Sango. 

"When will you learn Miroku?" Kikyo asked. "Nice to meet you all I'm Kikyo," Kikyo introduce herself. ~ Bingo cute guys at 1'o clock ~ Kikyo thought. "Well how should we tour?" Miroku asked getting back up from the floor. "Don't ask me," Yusuke said. "Well there is eight of us and two of you. So I say four people goes with each of them," Kurama said. "Who agree raise your hand," Kagome said. Every raise their hand.

"Okay so now we need is who is in which group," Sango pointed out the fact. "I'm fine with anyone but Miroku," Kagome said. "Why don't' we let them pick?" Yusuke asked. "Feh, "Inuyasha said. "Wait I'll go with Kikyo. That pervert might do something perverted," Sango said. "True I'm going with my sister," Kagome said. "Well then there is still six more peoples to pick from," Miroku said. "Then pick Miroku," Kikyo said.

"I pick that silvery-white hair guy and the guy in green," Miroku said. "Which silvery-white hair guy? There is to," Kikyo asked. "The one with not so long of a hair," Miroku said. "My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha told him and walked to Miroku. "Yo Urameshi, Yusuke here," Yusuke said. "Like I had to choice," Yusuke mumble the last part. "I pick the other silver hair and the red head (not Kuwabara)," Kikyo said. "I'm called Shuichi. Nice to meet you," Kurama said and bowed. Kikyo blushed at the greeting. "My name is Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless voice. "Hn," Hiei said and walked over the Miroku. "Ah come on shrimp tell them your name. "I'm the great Kuwabara, Kazuma (sp.)," Kuwabara said like an idiot. "Shut up you monkey," Hiei said. "What was that Hiei?" Kuwabara yelled. "I said…..," Hiei was cut off by Miroku.. "Well now we know everyone's name. Let's go," Miroku said

"Yes please," Kurama said. "First we go to our first class. Then we'll go on the school tour," Kikyo said. Everyone nodded their heads. Kikyo and Miroku looked at the classes. To their surprise all of them had the same homeroom, but three of them had different classes. "This is the first," was all Miroku said after looking at their classes. "Let's go to homeroom. We're all in the same class," Kikyo said and walked to their homeroom. When they were talked to homeroom. They all talk to each other (well not everyone, Sesshoumaru and Hiei didn't).

END OF CHAPTER

So I'm don't with the 2 chapter hope you all like it. Sorry for it being short and all. I'll try to make it longer. Please review.

REVIEWS:

Kurama's girl the punk Kagomes: thanks for reviewing

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thank for reviewing and for some school names.

Dark_lil_Hiei : thanks for reviewing

Loving-devil: thanks for reviewing and I'll see if Kurama/Kagome paring are winning. I know that it is in my other story.

vy ngo: Thanks for reviewing and for the school name.

Cassadie: Thanks for the review. And its might be a Kurama/kagome story. 

tsuyu aka kireishi: Thanks for the review. Well I think I might be able to make it a Kurama/Kagome story. Unless the Hiei/Kagome fans start to vote in.

Shingami02 : Thanks for the review n voting

Kenra : Thanks for the review and its not weird that you like Yusuke/Kagome parings. 

Meiko Kazuke: Thanks for being my first reviewer. Hope you like the chapter. Also thanks for voting.

END OF REVIEWS

Anyways keep voting and the school name is going to be Shikon High. Please review.


	3. new classmates and new seats

Hey I'm back with chapter three. Well I got a name for the school but no name for the title yet. Please keep voting. Right now in the lead is Hiei/Kagome paring. If you want Kurama/Kagome paring hurry and vote. Also I need help finding last name for the characters.

Kagome

Hiei/Kagome: 7

Kurama/Kagome: 6

Sango

Hiei/Sango: 2

Kurama/Sango: 2

Keep on voting and reviewing!

Chapter 3: new classmates and new seats

Kikyo and Miroku stop in front of their homeroom door. "Well here is our homeroom," Miroku said. "Let's going in," Kikyo said. Kikyo opening the door. The whole class went silent and stared at the "new" students. "Why is the class so quite?" the teacher asked.

"Good Morning sensai (sp.). We have some new students," Miroku said. "OH we do?" the teacher asked. Kikyo and Miroku nodded their head. They moved aside so the teacher can see the new students.

The teacher was shock to see eight new students in one day. "Are all eight of you in my class?" the teacher asked. Everyone (the new students) nodded their head. "Doesn't that girl look like Kikyo?" a girl whisper. "The red head looks cute (Kurama)?" another girl whisper. "The on in black look cute also," another girl said. "The tall silver/white head is cute," another girl said. "Both girls are cute," a guy said. 

"Okay class calm down," the teacher said. "Hai," the whole class said. "Why don't the new students introduce themselves?" the teacher asked. The students nodded their head. "Hello everyone I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said. "Hello I'm Sango Higurashi. Kagome's sister," Sango greeted. "Yo I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha said. "I'm Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said emotionless. "Hey I'm Urameshi Yusuke," Yusuke said.

Then whisper started in the class. "He looks like a fighter," one boy said. "He's cute," another girl said. "Don't want to get in a fight with him," another boy said. "Now now class. Quite down and let the new students finish," the teacher said. "On to the next person," the teacher quite down for the next person to talk.

"Hello I'm Minamino, Shuichi. Nice to meet you all," Kurama greeted. ~He's cute~ mostly all the girls thought. "That person over there is Hiei," Kurama said for Hiei while pointing to him. "Hn," was Hiei's greeting. "Well if that is everyone. I'll put you to your seats," the teacher said. "You forgot me!" the whole class heard a yell. "I'm the grate Kuwabara, Kazuma!" screamed Kuwabara. "Well that seems like everybody," the teacher said. "Hm………..Kagome please sit next to Naraku. Please raise your hand Naraku," the teacher asked. 

A dark wavy haired boy raised his hand. Kagome saw the hand and went over to sit next to him. "Next, Sango, please sit next to Miroku," the teacher asked again. Miroku raised his hand and Sango went over and sat in the seat next to him. "Inuyasha please sit next to Kikyo," the teacher asked. Kikyo raised her hand and Inuyasha sat in the seat next to her. 

"Sesshoumaru please sit in the back of Naraku," the teacher assigned. The same dark wavy head boy raised his hand again. Sesshoumaru walked over to the seat behind Naraku and sat down. "Yusuke please sit behind Keiko," once again the teacher assigned. A brown hair girl raised her hand. ~They got pretty looking girls in this class~ Yusuke thought. He went over and sat behind her. "Shuichi please sit next to Botan," teacher assigned. He nodded and sat next to Botan (He already knew Botan). Botan wave and Kurama nodded back. 

"Kuwabara please sit in the back on the left side of the room please," the teacher directed. "What?!" Kuwabara screamed. "Be quite you monkey," Hiei said. "Who are you calling a monkey?" Kuwabara asked. "Who else is a monkey in here?" Hiei asked back. 

"You two stop fighting," the teacher said. ~Mental note never put Hiei and Kuwabara together~ the teacher made herself a mental note. Hiei and Kuwabara stopped yelling at each other. "Now Kuwabara I told you where to sit. Hiei please sit in the front second seat to the left," the teacher commend. 

"Now we got so many new students I'll give you free time to talk to each other," the teacher said and want back to grading papers. Sango went over to Kagome and started talking. "Creepy guy you sit next to," Sango whispered. Naraku was reading a book and not pay attention to the world. Kagome nodded.

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: Well there is chapter 3. If you have any good last names for Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru please review and tell me. Also I might need about 6 teacher names. Please review!!

REVIEWS:

Night Fox: thanks for reviewing. Yeps that's a lot of paring vote, but more ideas the merrier

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for voting, n I'll see if I can put some bashing into it.

BloodRedFlame : thanks for reviewing n voting.

Foxygurl99: Thanks for voting n reviewing.

Sango14120: thanks for voting n reviewing. 

Loving-devil: thanks for reviewing. Nice to hear you love my story.

Sarah : thanks for reviewing. Also thanks for voting

hiei and kagome lover: thanks for the vote n review.

END OF REVIEWS:

Thanks for all those who like my story. Sorry for not updating faster. Well until the next chapter which I don't know how long that should take. I'm work on about 4 fan fiction at one time with my friends help. Anyways keep on reviewing.


	4. fan club

I'm here with another chapter, but be warned I have no idea for this story. I have been busy with I-search. Anyways hope you people review and keep reading my stories.

****

Paring votes: (It might be wrong)

Kagome/Kurama: 20Sango/Kurama: 3

Kagome/Hiei: 18Sango/Hiei: 7

Kagome/Inuyasha: 1Sango/Miroku: 1

Kagome/Yusuke: 1

Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 3

Kagome/Naraku: 1

****

Other parings:

Keiko/Yusuke: 2Botan/Kurama: 1

Yukina/Kuwabara: 2

Keep on vote if you really want one paring. I take in double votes.

Chapter 4:

A girl with blue hair in a high pony tail come walking up to Sango and Kagome. "Hi! I'm Botan," Botan greeted happily. "Hello," Sango and Kagome said at the same time. "Welcome to the class. Hope you have fun in our class. Follow me and I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Botan said.

She walked away a little and waited for Sango and Kagome so follow. Sango looked at Kagome with a face that asks should-we-follow? Kagome just shrugged. Kagome got up and followed Botan. Botan walked to a group of girls. 

"Hey you girls. Meet Kagome and Sango," Botan said. All the girls stop talking and looked at Kagome and Sango. "Hi. I'm Keiko," Keiko said with a smile. "Yo. I'm Kagura," a wind demon greeted. "Hey I'm Aya (she is my oc from my other story)," Aya greeted with a wave. "Hello nice to meet you. I'm Yukina," Yukina said politely. 

"Hey," Sango said and waved. "Hello," Kagome said and also waved. "So what time do we get out of here?" Kagome asked. "In half an hour," Kagura answered. "Naraku is as cold as ever," Aya said. "When isn't he?" Botan asked. "Never," Kagura answered back. Then all the girls laughed. "Hey why don't you and Sango come and eat with us at lunch?" Botan asked. "Sure why not," Sango said. "I'm all down for it," Kagome calmly said. 

*With Yusuke's and the boys*

The guys (all but Kuwabara) where all crowed by girls asking question. "Yusuke you want to be my boyfriend?" one girl asked. "Shuichi well you go out with mi?" another girl screamed. "Sesshoumaru please be my boy!" another screamed. "Inuyasha want to go out?" another screamed. "Hiei want to go out?" another screamed.

All the guys look envy at them. "What do cool about then?" one asked. "Don't know. Hey you want to talk to the new girls?" one asked. "Sure. Since the other girls are being crazy over the other guys," the other guy said. 

So then the two guys went to the new girls. "Hi," one guys said. "Hey," the other guy greeted. "Hey," and again Sango and Kagome said together. "I'm Koenma," the first guy said. "And I'm Kouga," Kouga said with a smirk. 

Kagome was going to tell her name when Koenma stopped her. "We know your name already," He said. "True," Kagome said. Then Kouga came up and took Kagome's hand. "Will you be my woman?" the wolf asked. 

Kagome stared at the wolf demon. "Um……no thank you," Kagome said trying not to hurt the wolf. "WHAT?!?!" all the girls shrieked. "I asked her to be my girlfriend that's all," Kouga admitted. 

All the girls stared at him that said, you-Want- To- Die? "What?" Kouga asked. "You're helpless Kouga," Koenma mumbled while shaking his head. "Well what are we going to talk about?" Sango asked. "I don't know. What should we?" Kagome asked the gang (like friend gang. Not the color coded gang). 

Then Sango felt someone touching her butt. She turned and smack the person on the head really hard. The person who got hit was on the floor and made a loud bang before getting knocked out. "Who is that?" Sango pointed out to a guy on the ground knocked out. "That is the class pervert. Miroku, you meet him before didn't you?" Kagura asked. Both Kagome and Sango nodded. 

*W/ the guys*

They all looked over to where the little gang (Kagome and them) was. All head turn to them from the little bang they heard. (I don't think that makes sense) "What happen over there?" Inuyasha asked while looking over there. "Might have been Miroku again," a girl guessed. "It might be," another answered. "What do you think might happen when he wakes up?" the first girl asked. "He might get hurt," Inuyasha predict. 

Kurama walk to the gang while no girls were looking. ~Man just like my old school~ he thought. ~Better get out of here~ he thought while trying to get out the door. "Hey anyone seen Kurama?" one girl asked. Kurama tip toe trying to get away from the girls. "Sesshoumaru let mi braid your hair," a girl called Yura asked. That only got herself a glare. "No you may not," Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. "But Sesshy," Yura pouted. 

"Hey wench shouldn't bother my brother," Inuyasha warned Yura. Then Yura just walked away while twirling her hair on one of her fingers. As Yura walked away the girls started to whisper about the hair freak. "Man she only goes after guys with nice hair," a girl whisper. "Yeah I know. Have you seen her go after any girl?" another girl asked. "Yes that Kikyo girl," the first girl answer back. 

*END OF CHAPTER*

A/N: sorry for not updating. I was lazy. Anyways spring break started for me, and I hope I get more ideas over the break. Feel free to e-mail me or aim me. I'm online a lot. 

REVIEWS:

Everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU FOR REVIEW, AND FOR SHOWING ME THAT SOMEONE IS SHOWING ME THAT THEY ARE READING MY FANFICTION.

(sorry I was lazy to type a answer back to everyone)

Till next time. 


	5. ugh i'll think of one

A/N: I'm sorry I put this story on hold for a long time, but I wanted to keep writing it when I'm a freshmen. I'm so sorry for those who read this. The vote will stop at chapter 10, right Kurama/Kagome is in the lead of the votes and Sango/Hiei are in the lead. Keep on voting I will take those that are like example: I vote for Kurama/Kagome [three times]. I will take those into account. I'm going to try something new in my typing.

Chapter 5: Chaos

Last time:

"Man she only goes after guys with nice hair," a girl whisper. "Yeah I know. Have you seen her go after any girl?" another girl asked. "Yes that Kikyo girl," the first girl answer back.

Now on with the story:

"She went after Kikyo?" the girl asked. "Yeah, haven't you heard?" the first girl told the group of whispering girls. Both of the girls shacked their head say no we haven't heard before.

With Kagome and co.

"Wonder what those three girls are whispering about?" Kagome asked. "Maybe about Ms. Hair Freak," Kagura guessed. "Ms. Hair Freak?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time. "Yeah, Ms. Hair Freak aka Yura," Botan informed Sango and Kagome. "She has this thing for hair," Aya told them.

Kagome and Sango made an "o" with their mouth. "She goes after any guy with nice hair. I guess she went after those new guys," Keiko guessed. "She goes after girls also," Yukina giggled a little. "She went after a girl?" Sango gasped. "Yes, she went after Kikyo. I never knew Yura was like that," Aya said. The group of girls laughed.

Kagome do you think we're going to have guys chasing us like our old school? Sango mind talked with Kagome. I don't know, but I have a feeling we might Kagome told her sister. Sigh Why can't the boys just leave us alone? Sango asked. They need a brain Kagome told her. Sango giggled.

The group of girls looked at Sango. "What?" Sango asked noticing they were staring at her. "Nothing," they all said at once.

Then Miroku jumped out of no where. The group screamed a little. "Where the hell you come from?" Sango screamed. "From the floor," Miroku answered. "The floor?" Kagura questioned. "Hai, my dear Sango punched me hard that I got knock out. I was waiting for a perfect time to scare you girls," Miroku told them his plan.

"It's hard to believe you're a houshi," Botan said. "Oh, but I am a houshi," Miroku said smiling.

With Yusuke and co.

They once look at the girls again. "Must they always scream?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hey there girls," Yusuke said while trying to sound out the girls asking him out. God won't they ever shut up? Yusuke thought. "Yusuke please go out with me!" a random girl shouted.

"Really has anyone seen Kurama?" one girl asked. "Where is he?" another asked.

"Guessed Kurama got away first," Yusuke said. "Now where is Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked himself looking for Kuwabara. "Yes that monkey would be of a good help," Hiei agreed. After a while of looking for the baka they found him near a girl. "Hey Kuwabara get your butt over here we got um..," Yusuke was looking for the right word. "Some perople we need to introduce you to," Inuyasha finished for him. "Yeah what the dog said," Yusuke said.

Inuyasha eye twitch, "Dog??" (remember this is a school with youkai/hanyou/miko/human) "Clam down Inuyasha. He is right you are a dog," Sesshoumaru commented. "Sesshoumaru!! Go out with me!" one girl shouted really loud. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at them.

"Hiei, please go out with me!" a girl shouted. Hiei pretended like he never heard the girls talk to him. "Aw Hiei we know you can hear us," one girl said whining. Hiei just walked away. Now where did that kitsune go? He asked himself. Then Hiei walked to the other side of the class room away from the girls. "Omg he is so cute!" one girl fox girl whisper to another fox. "I know," a neko youkai whisper in agreement.

Why don't they shut up? The world would be a better place Hiei thought looking out the widow.

"Did you come to join the group?" a boy asked Hiei. Since all the girls were around the new boys in the class one part of the classroom were filled with boys. "No I didn't not come to join your little stupid group," Hiei growled at the guy. "Man calm down," a snake youkai said.

Kuwabara went over to Yusuke and Inuyasha. Those three got into a huddle position. "Ok Kuwabara I think you can scary away the girls. So I want you to chase the girls. Dog boy and I will run out the door and go to the top floor of the school," Yusuke formed a plan. "Why do I chase the girls?" Kuwabara asked. "Because they want you to," Inuyasha lied. "Oh," the baka believed what Inuyasha said.

While those three boys were in a circle the girls were making a plan of their own, and poor Sesshoumaru he was stuck with annoying girls around him. "I think they are forming a plan," a miko in training said. "Sure looks like it," a water demon said. "We need to figure out what they are planing," a fire bird demon said.

After a while Yusuke, Kuwabara and Inuyasha broke out of the huddle (not the hug huddle but the form a plan huddle). "1-2-3-4-5 GO!" Inuyasha said and pushed Kuwabara into the girls. "AHHHHHHH!!" all the girls screamed. They all ran to one side of the room. Kuwabara followed and they ran to the other side of the room.

Yusuke and Inuyasha ran out the door top speed. Than ran up the stairs to the top floor of the school to get fresh air.

With Kagome and co.

"Haha!" those girls laughed. "Severs them right for going after them," Sango laughed. "I know," Kagura agreed. "So now will you girls bear my child?" Miroku said. Bam Sango fist connected with Miroku's head. "Are you sure he's a monk?" Kagome asked looking at the knocked out houshi on the floor. "Positive he's one than again no," Botan replied.

Kouga stand stood right next to Kagome. After a while he took her hand. "Kagome will you please be my girlfriend?" Kouga asked. "You don't have to reply me so fast, but think about it," Kouga seems determined to make Kagome his girl. "Ugh……..I'll get back to you on that question," Kagome said.

"So Kagome do you have any siblings?" Botan asked. "Yes I do. I have Sango who is my sister and two little brothers, Souta and Shippo," Kagome told her. "Oh your so lucky. I'm an only child," Botan said. "What about you Kagura?" Sango asked the wind youkai. "I have a little sister, Kanna," Kagura answered. "Aya what about you?" Kagome asked the kitsune. "I have no siblings," Aya replied.

"I have a pet cat," Sango said out of no where. Everyone sweat dropped. "Her name is Kirara," Sango said. "Wonder how she's doing," Kagome wonder. "Fine. She's been a little lazy though," Sango said about her cat.

"Hey who seen the red head?" Aya asked. "Red head?" everyone said unsure of who she was talking bout. "Shuichi I think was his name," Aya said to lessen the confusion. "I don't know. He like vanished into mid air," Botan said. "Why Aya? Got a crush on him?" Kagome elbow her in the ribs. "Blush NO! I just wanted to know what type of kitsune he is," Aya replied. "Suuure," the girls said. "It's the truth!" Aya shouted with some redness in on her cheek.

"Hehe seems like our little Aya founded her first love," Botan teased. Aya justed got a little redder.

"Feh, Kurama is mine all mine. Find your own man kitsune," Yura snarled at her. "Yura go away and be with your hair," Kgura said to the hair freak. "You'll pay for insulting my hair!" Yura shouted.

"Stuff it hair ball," Sango insulted getting pissed. "Looks whos talking Ms. I can't dress," Yura insulted back.

"I like wearing a skirt with pants underneath. At least I don't go after guys and GIRL just because of there hair," Sango said. "What?!" Yura shrieked. "She is saying she doesn't go after girl, but you do," Kagome told her in word Yura will understand. "Whatever, I mean who wants to after you two?" Yura asked changing the subject.

"More guys than you, Yura," Kouga defended. "Feh," Yura said then left.

Everyone laughed at her. "She got told," Kagura laughed. Everyone just laughed more.

After a while of laughing they stopped.

"So when does this class end?" Sango asked. "It ends in about 4 min.," Botan told her.

"What class do you have next?" Aya asked Sango and Kagome. "Um…we have math next," Sango said while looking at the piece of paper. "Ugh..math. I'm going to be in hell," Kagome commented. "Bad in math?" Kagura guessed.

"No all math teachers hate me," Kagome told her. "Oh quite joking Kagome. Not all math teachers. Remember that one math teacher in middle school?" Sango asked. "Oh my god. I hated that one the most," Kagome said going back in memory lane.

"5-4-3-2-1," Botan, Kagura, Aya, Keiko, Kouga, Yukina, Koenma and others in the class counted down.

school bell

"Okay class. No homework," the teacher announced to the class.

"Like we have any homework," one kid said. "We never do," another kid agreed.

"So does it mean you want homework?" the teacher asked.

"NO!" the whole class shouted. Then the whole class got up with there handbag in hand and walked out the door to their next class.

"Dang, math class," Kagome groaned. "Yeah yeah we know you hate the class like hell," Sango joked.

Just when the group of friends was walking down the hall to their next class their heard screams of girls. The whole group looked towards the way it came from. Into their site four guys walked their way with a whole bunch of girls following.

"Someone shut them up!" Yusuke shouted. "I don't think we can," Kurama responded. "Whoa! Kurama where you come from?" Yusuke asked.

"From the roof top. The school have a nice view up there," Kurama commented.

"What class do you have next?" Yusuke asked. "Geometry, I believe," Kurama answered. "Too bad, I have English," Yusuke sighed. "What about you two mutts?" Yusuke insulted.

"Who are you calling a mutt?" both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha was pissed and Sesshoumaru glared at Yusuke.

"Well the two of you. Anyways what class do you have next?" Yusuke asked once again.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled at Yusuke. "I have math," Sesshoumaru replied not wanting to start a fight on the first day of school. "I have English," Inuyasha replied.

"How about we run to our next class?" Yusuke whispered to Inuyasha.

"Can we lose them?" Inuyasha asked whispering. "Hope so," Yusuke hoped. "On the count of three. 1-2-3 RUN!" Yusuke shouted and ran down the hall to their next class. Inuyasha ran after him.

"So they made a fast run away," Kurama commented. Sesshoumaru just stared forward emotionless. "Hn," come from no where. "So Hiei where have you been?" Kurama asked with a smile on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know," Hiei asked.

Kurama chuckled at his answer. Hiei turn to look at him.

back to the group of friends

"Wonder what that was about," Sango asked out loud.

"The new guys. sigh We have a new fan club in school now," Keiko sighed. The group kept walking down the hall to their next class. When they reached to their next class Keiko and Yukina stop and said bye.

"Well we'll see you at lunch. Yukina and I have English next. Bye" Keiko explained and walked to English class with Yukina.

"Come let get some seat near each other," Botan broke in and walked into the class room. There was four seat in a row. Kagome sat near the window, Sango sat in the seat on the right of Kagome. Botan sat on the right of Sango and Kagura on the right of Botan.

"Say what happen to Aya?" Kagome asked seeing the kitsune wasn't there. "She has a different class. She has P.E second period," Kagura told her.

school bell

The door slide open and a young woman about her mid 20 walked threw. Her hair was the color of a sunset, that was put in a tight bun. Her eyes are a shade of a dark blue color. Her lips were rosy red, and had pale skin.

She was wear what a teacher would wear to school. Gray button up shirt with a light gray vest. Her skirt was past her knees and also match her shirt. She wore high heels but not to high.

"As for some of you know we have some new students. Please if you don't mind stand up," the teacher asked.

Kagome and Sango stood up. Then Sesshoumaru, Kurama and Hiei stood up.

"Please to meet the five of you. I'm am your math teacher, Yamazaki, (got the last name from Imadoki. So name isn't mine) Risa," the teacher introduced herself. "Please introduced yourself to the class," Risa commanded.

"Starting with the young man with red hair," Risa said.

"Hello I'm Minamino, Shuichi," Kurama introduced himself than sat back down. Next to Kurama was Hiei. "I'm Hiei," Hiei than sat back down. "I'm Sesshoumaru," was all Sesshoumaru said then he sat back down.

"I'm Higurashi, Sango. Nice to meet you," Sango greeted than sat back down. "Hello I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet all of you," Kagome greeted than sat back down.

"Nice to meet all of you also," Risa greeted. "Okay please take out your things and class with start," Risa mood changed.

'sigh Hell here I come' Kagome thought while taking out her things. Sango laughed but not to loud. Kagome faced her and glared.

Sango stop laughing and mouth a 'I'm sorry' to Kagome. Kagome nodded in forgiving her sister.

Then the lesson starts.

(Lets skip the math lesson)

school bell

"Homework tonight is to finish page 123," Risa announced to the whole class. "Hai," She got back from the class.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Yes yes I know I own you people a longer chapter but I feel like updating this much. I don't want to keep you people waiting. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! I hope I wont have to take long for the next chapter. I have some ideas already, but please review. If you have an idea please review. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!

REVIEW:

kitsune youkai hime: thanks for voting and reviewing

Anonymous: thanks for reviewing

Shin02: thanks for reviewing and voting

Ray12304: thanks for reviewing and voting

????????????: thanks for reviewing and voting

Sapphire-sama Dreamer: thanks for reviewing and voting and also names on the high school

UltaAnimeFanGurl2004: thanks for reviewing and voting

SilverKitsune-hime: thanks for reviewing and voting

Dragon of Darkness Flame : thanks for reviewing and voting

Inuyuyurrk: thanks for reviewing and voting

Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks for reviewing

Celestral-demon : thanks for reviewing and voting

Silverkitsunekagome: thanks for reviewing

Sango132004: thanks for reviewing and voting, yeah yura is gay

Mm: thanks for reviewing and voting, yura is gay

END OF REVIEW:

PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE!! I'll try my best to update soon as possible. Thank you for reading now please vote and review.


	6. PE and Lockers

I'm back with chapter 6. - Almost to 100 reviews. School is starting so updates are going to be slow. For those who read my Fox Love its not going to updated in a while, Because of a stupid flame. I'm going to work on editing it. This chapter like the rest are typed up with no idea in mind.

Chapter 6: P.E and Lockers

Last time:

"Homework tonight is to finish page 123," Risa announced to the whole class. "Hai," She got back from the class.

Now:

"What class do we have next?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome replied.

"I thought you had the paper," Sango thought.

"I thought you had it," Kagome thought also.

"Who really had the paper?" Kagome questioned.

Sango stuck her hands into her pockets of her skirt. She felt something like a smooth surface.

"I think I had the paper," Sango piped up.

"See I told you. You had the paper not me," Kagome pointed out.

"Sorry. My bad," Sango apologized.

"Forgiven," Kagome told her sister.

Sango hugged Kagome at her forgiveness.

"Hurry. The bell is going to ring in 2 minutes," Kagome ushered.

"We have…P.E next," Sango told her after looking at the list of classes.

"We better run," Kagome said and went running to the gym.

Sango ran after her sister. They went to girl's locker room to change. After changing they went out the door that lead to the gym. Kagome and Sango saw Yukina and Botan standing together talking.

Botan and Yukina were talking, until Botan saw Sango and Kagome come out of the door. Botan hit Yukina on the arm lightly and pointed her finger to Sango and Kagome. Yukina nodded and she and Botan went to Kagome and Sango.

"So you had P.E next," Botan asked.

Sango and Kagome nodded. They were out of breath from run to the locker room and hurried to change before they were late on their first day of P.E class. Yukina and Botan giggled.

"What do funny?" Sango asked out of breath.

"You know the teacher don't always come on time," Botan informed them.

"Should have told us sooner," Kagome broke in.

"We didn't know you had P.E," Yukina defended.

"True," Sango admitted.

The door slide open and a whistle can be heard.

"Class, form into a line!" was heard.

Everyone hurried to form a line. Kagome stood next to Sango who stood next to Yukina who stood next to Botan.

The teacher stepped in. She was in white shorts, with her hair in a high pony tail. She had a hat on. She wore a white t-shirt with red trim around it and a whistle around her neck.

"Now I heard that we have some new students," the p.e teacher called out.

"Would they please step out," she asked nicely.

Kagome and Sango stepped out from the line.

"Name please," the p.e teacher asked.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome introduced herself.

"I'm Higurashi, Sango," Sango introduced herself.

"Thank you and nice to meet you ladies," the p.e teacher said.

"I'm Enoki, Kita," Kita introduced herself to the new student.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Enoki," Kagome and Sango greeted at the same time.

Kita smiled at them. "On with today lesson. Please start with your stretches," Kita instructed the class.

After 5 minutes of stretches Kita blew her whistle.

"We are going to do some drills," Kita shouted.

Kita went and picked up a basketball. She bounced it with her right hand, and then switch to her left.

"We're going to practice switching the basketball from right to left and then left to right," Kita shouted out the instruction.

"Everyone get on the base line and get into 6 lines," Kita demanded.

All the girls rushed to the base line and formed six lines. Sango was at the head of one line and Kagome was at the head of the other line that was next to Sango.

Kagome, Sango and the other heads of the line bounced the basketball.

"This is going to be a relay. You switch your hand right to left. When you come back its left to right. Everyone got it?" Kita asked.

"Yes!" many were heard in the gym.

"On my whistle," Kita called, and blew her whistle.

Kagome and Sango were good at sports but Sango was better. The girls were have trouble but for Kagome and Sango were have no problems. Sango was leading but Kagome was close on her.

Sango and Kagome reached the other side of the base line while the girls where only at the center of the court. Sango and Kagome was coming at the same time, but Sango got there first. Kagome and Sango passed the ball to the next person in line which was Botan and Yukina.

They were amazed at their speed and control on the basketball. Botan and Yukina waiting for the other four teams to finish.

After 20 minutes of that drills the girls were done. Kita went up to Sango and Kagome who were chatting with Botan and Yukina.

"Higurashis were you both on basketball teams or any other sport team in your old school?" Kita asked.

"No we weren't Ms. Enoki," Sango replied.

"Your basketball skills are good. Have you thought of join any sports before?" Kita asked the two girls.

"No we haven't," this time Kagome replied.

"Okay," Kita confirmed.

Kita went back to instructing the class. After everyone in the class saw Kagome and Sango's sport still they were all amazed.

20 minutes were left of class and the girl's P.E was dismissed. All the girls went to locker room and took a shower and changed.

After the 20minutes most of the girls were out of the shower and changing back into their school clothes. The bell rang and it was time for their next class. Sango took out the list of classes from her skirt pocket once again. The next class on their list was English.

Kagome and Sango waited for Yukina and Botan to come out.

"So what class do you have next?" Kagome asked when they came out.

"Yukina has English and I have Art," Botan told Sango and Kagome.

"Oh we have English next," Sango told them.

"I'll show you the way to English," Yukina politely offered.

"Sure," Kagome agreed.

"That way we won't get lost so easily," Sango thought out loud.

"True True," Kagome agreed.

In front of the Math Class

Sesshoumaru, Kurama and Hiei were the first ones out of the class room. They learned there lesson from the class before Math. A flock of girls from Math class hurried to put their things away in order to walk their new school "gods" to their next class.

Sesshoumaru took out a piece of paper with his list of class on it. Next was English, and his English book was in his new locker.

"I need to get something from my locker," Sesshoumaru excused himself.

Sesshoumaru walked to his locker. He stood in front of it trying to remember the locker combination. That took about 30 seconds until he remember. He took out the lock, but to his unlucky day the locker opening was stuck.

Yura saw Sesshoumaru at his locker, so she decided to give him a little visit. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and was about to tap him on the shoulder when Sesshoumaru's hand slipped from the locker opening. Sesshoumaru hand connected with her face. Yura went back a step and held her face.

She was going to tap him on the shoulder again when Sesshoumaru finally got his locker open and flew to the left and smacked her in the face. Sesshoumaru looked on the left thought he heard something.

He got what he need and headed to class when he saw…….

END OF CHATPER 6

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry I just had to put one of those in my story. Don't flame please. As I said I won't be updating much. School is going to start next week. So yeah.

Review:

M52 : thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Yes I said that you can vote more than one but only 3 is the most.

Kariisme: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Chapter 6 have been updated.

Hyuuga Hinata: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

Inuyuyurrk: thanks for reviewing and reading

Shin02: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

Sarah: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Most vote at a time is 3

Red2000: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Most vote at a time is 3

Kaggie155: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

sunstar kitsune: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

Ptbear: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

Fangimation: thanks for reviewing and reading

borken hearts,crying tears: thanks for voting, reviewing and reading

****

REMIND YOU THAT THE MOST VOTING CAN BE HELD AT ONE TIME IS 3!


	7. English and Art

Hey, okay so I pick not to give the story away. Why? Because my friend told me not. I'm also stopping the paring vote thingy. Your just going to have to find out what the paring are. Youko got a separate body from Kurama, just to let you know.

Chapter 7:

He got what he need and headed to class when he saw…….

Right now

Sesshoumaru saw the person he thought he would never meet again. He saw another silver hair person. The silver hair man was walking down the hall way with books in one arm. His hair reached to his waist, he wore all white clothes. There was a pair of snow white fox ears on the top of his head, and a silvery white tail that swayed behind him as he walked.

(guess who)

'I can't believe he is here in this school' Sesshoumaru disbelieved.

Youko turn his head toward Sesshoumaru's direction. Youko was quite shocked but he didn't show it on his face. Sesshoumaru than remember he had to go to class and started to walk the way to his class room.

Sesshoumaru entered the room and saw a big gang around two people. 'Idiots' Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru went to his an empty seat which was near a window. He looked out the window and gazed at the view.

__

With Kagome and Sango

"Hey are you two single?" a random guy asked them.

"Yes we are, and no we don't want to go out," Kagome answered.

"Are you sure?" another random guy asked.

"Yes we're quite sure," Sango told them.

Even after that the guys still didn't leave them alone. They just can't take a no for an answer. After a while of chatting the bell rang. The teacher stepped in.

"Class take a sit now, and to my understanding we have some new students. Is that correct?" the teacher asked the students.

"Yes," the whole class said in union (don't add Sesshoumaru to the whole class).

"Ah, I would like the new students to stand up, please," the teacher asked nicely.

Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Ah so nice to meet you, you can sit back down now," the teacher instructed.

Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat back down, and the teacher began his boring speech. He just kept talking and talking and talking. Most student were asleep by now (I know I would). Kagome's eye lid started to get heavy. Sango was already asleep, her head on her forearm.

Sesshoumaru was like pay attention to the outside world and didn't notice the girls stares. The teacher just kept talking, and talking, and talking. He didn't even know that the students were half dead.

__

With Botan in art class

Botan sat near the front of the class. She was sitting next to Kagura who was also put in the class. In the back Yusuke and Kurama sat. Yusuke was asleep in the class and Kurama was drawing something in his book. Kurama kept looking back and forth from the window to his book.

The teacher was yapping away about how to measure something. Kagura yawn and covered her mouth with her hand. She took out her fan and blew a slightly light wind towards the teacher. Her teacher shivered and looked at the door.

Botan giggled. The teacher was a little parody when it comes to wind. She thinks the class might be hunted by a ghost.

"Okay class free time," the teacher told them.

"Yeah," Botan got up and went to Kagura.

"Nice work," Botan praised.

"The class was getting to boring," Kagura replied.

All Botan did was smile. She knew the answer to that when Kagura got out her fan.

Yusuke woke up when he heard people get up.

"I see that you are awake Yusuke," Kurama observed.

"Yeah, what happen?" Yusuke asked yawning.

"Free time," Kurama replied putting away his book.

Yusuke yawned and went back to his nap in class. Botan got up and walked up to Kurama. Kurama was looking at Yusuke, but turned his head when he heard Botan walking up to him.

"Hello, I'm Botan. You're new here aren't you?" Botan asked the kitsune.

"Yes I am Shuichi Minamino. Nice to meet you," Kurama greeted.

"So how are you liking this school?" Botan asked him.

"I would be good if this school didn't have crazy fan girls," Kurama answered truthfully.

Botan laughed at his comment. Kagura than went up to Botan and smacked her lightly on her arm.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagura asked the blue haired woman/girl.

"It's Shuichi's first day and he got fan girls already. I most I heard was that it takes about a week to get a lot of fan girls," Botan giggled.

"Oh so your laughing about that. You know he isn't the only one. There is this guy with really long silver hair and he got tons of fan girls already," Kagura told her.

Botan stopped laughing and looked at Kagura with the faced that said are-you-for-real?

"Oh I heard of him. His name is Sesshoumaru right?" Kurama asked him.

Kagura nodded her head.

"By the way I'm Kagura," Kagura introduced herself to Kurama.

"I'm Shuichi as you know," Kurama smiled at her.

"But you can also call me Kurama," Kurama smiled at her.

Kagura and Botan blushed.

Yusuke stilled had his head on his arm asleep on the desk. "Who's he?" Kagura pointed to Yusuke.

"Oh that is Yusuke," Kurama responded.

"Oh is he sleeping?" Botan asked.

"Yes he is," Kurama replied.

Botan and Kagura looked at each and smiled an evil smile. Kagura took out her fan and waved it and wind came out. Yusuke's head shot up and looked at the window. 'Odd there is wind in here but the window isn't open' Yusuke thought.

Botan and Kagura giggled. Kurama just looked completely lost.

"What happen?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah. You do know this is a school of demon, hanyou, miko, and humans right?" Botan asked.

Kurama nodded his head.

"Kagura here is a wind demon," Botan hand her hand out like she was one of those people on TV showing something.

__

Back to Sango and Kagome

Still after half an hour the teacher was still yapping away. Than he looked at the clock and there was only 2 more minutes of class.

"Class pack up the bell is about to ring," the teacher shouted out.

Backpacks opening and students getting up could be heard. Sango got back up and yawned. Kagome stood up and yawned.

"This is the most boring class we have," Kagome said to her sister.

"I agree," Sango yawned again.

Yukina giggled at the sisters comment.

****

End of Chapter

Sorry about the updating, yea I have picked to continue this fic because a friend wanted me to continue. sigh Oh yeah um….the paring and now up to my choose, because I got lost in the poll thingy. Sorry, and I won't have yaoi parings.

****

Reviews:

Youka-White-Kitusune, Kariisme, hiei/kagome fan, Brandi, Esuna, Kate, Myztical Star, KitsuneKit7, Angel'sMystery, borken hearts,crying tears, lost-forgotten-alone, SunMei-of-Wu:

THANKS FOR REVIEWING


	8. French, Spanish and Lunch

Not so happy with the lacking of reviews. Oh well this is what I get for not updating I guess. On to chapter 8. (10 reviews before I update again please)

Chapter 8: French, Spanish and Lunch

Last time:

"This is the most boring class we have," Kagome said to her sister.

"I agree," Sango yawned again.

Yukina giggled at the sisters comment.

Story:

As the students rushed out the doors, the teacher packed up himself. Yukina and Sango where almost the last to leave thanks to Kagome. She was packing up and made sure she didn't leave anything down.

"Sango, what's our next class?" Kagome asked.

"French," Sango replied after looking at the piece of paper.

"French? I have Spanish next," Yukina told them.

"Too bad, it would be cool to be in the same class as you in three periods," Kagome said.

"Yes, it would be great. I got to get to class now, I'll see you around. Bye" Yukina bid goodbye.

Kagome and Sango waved their hand in saying goodbye.

"Where is the classroom?" Kagome asked, confused looking at the halls.

Sango shrugged and then some felt someone tapped her on the shoulders. Sango turned around to see a guy standing behind her.

'He looks familiar' Sango thought.

"Hi, I'm Miroku remember? I just couldn't help but notice that you two seem lost," Miroku observed.

Kagome and Sango nodded their head.

"Would you like me to show you the classroom?" Miroku offered.

'Even though my next class is there' Miroku thought.

"That would be great, thanks um..," Kagome forgot his name.

"It's Miroku miss," Miroku reminded her and sighed.

'Is my name that hard to remember?' Miroku wondered.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome giggled.

"_sigh_ Sorry for my sister's action. She has a hard time remembering everyone's name," Sango apologized for Kagome.

"No worry. Shall we get going now?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Kagome nodded.

Miroku lead the way to their next class, French. He walked the hall smoothly and slowly making sure he didn't lose the two girls behind him. As he walked he saw a group of girls following Youko.

'I feel sorry for him. Always being followed by a group of fan girls' Miroku pitied Youko.

They where in the hall way of the foreign languages. In that hall there were all different kinds of language. Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, French, Spanish, German and many others.

"Wow this is the first time I seen so many foreign languages in one hall way," Kagome laughed out loud.

"Same here," Sango dazed.

Kagome looked at her with a look that said What-the-heck.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome replied.

Miroku than stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is our next class," Miroku told them.

"Our?" Sango and Kagome both asked at the same time.

"Yes, I have this class next. Along with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagura and a few other people," Miroku informed them.

(By the way Miroku checked out Inuyasha's class list)

"Oh," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Is that by any chance a twin thing or that's just yeah?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, "It's a twin thing," they replied.

"Hm. . ." Miroku hmed.

"Well this is the first time that this school had twins," Miroku told them.

"Really?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time again.

"Yeah, do you think you can stop with the same time saying?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "I don't think so," they both replied.

"_sigh_ Oh well, that was a try," Miroku sighed.

Miroku opened the door and put his hand out.

"Ladies first," Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango walked threw.

Spanish class

As Yukina walked into the class she saw Botan sitting by the window. Sitting by her was Kagura. They both seem interested in some other busy in the classroom, but as Yukina got near them Botan notice her.

"Hey, Yukina," Botan greeted.

"Hello Botan, Kagura," Yukina greeted back.

"Yo," Kagura turned her head and greeted.

"What's happening?" Yukina asked looking in the direction they where just looking at.

"Oh you know some of the new guys," Botan told her.

"Yes, _gasp_, so they got fan girls already?" Yukina sound shocked.

"Yeah, faster than any guy here, expected that Youko guy," Kagura thought out loud.

"Wow," was all Yukina can replied.

"Hey, you know that one guy Kurama, he's okay," Botan told them.

"A cutie also," Kagura added.

Yukina giggled at her friends comment.

After that bell rang. The teacher stepped in with a hand full of binders. He walked in and tried to go over to the desk. The stack of binders were wiggles from left to right. He walked forward, and a couple of steps he would hit the podium soon.

He walked right into the podium. The binders fell down, and the teacher got hit on the head with one. After he got up and picked it up the binders. The class got use to this by now, the teacher would come in loaded with binders. He would hit the podium and down comes the binder.

Yusuke was laughing his head, and Kuwabara was laughing to, but he laughed louder than Yusuke. After a few moment passed, Yusuke stopped laughing and Kuwabara was still at it. A long moment passed and Kuwabara was still laughing. Yusuke got tired so he went up to Kuwabara and stuffed a paper ball in his mouth.

"That got to get you to shut up for a moment," Yusuke taunted.

Kuwabara stopped laughing or he couldn't with the paper ball in his mouth. He got the paper out of his mouth and screamed.

"Urameshi! What the hell was that?!" Kuwabara screamed with split coming out.

"Dude! Say it but don't spray it!" Yusuke screamed back, but no split came out.

The whole class erupted with laughter. Kuwabara was embarrassed.

"Okay class, clam down. I'll take role now," The teacher said and took role on the computer.  
  
(It's a high tech school like mine for attendance)

He looked back at the class. "Is everyone here?" Mr. Watanabe asked.

"Yea, we got some new students also," a random kid shouted.

"Oh yes, Where is Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kazuma, and Sakamoto, Inuyasha?" Mr. Watanabe asked.

Those three stood up. Inuyasha was in the middle row next to the window. Yusuke was in the far back and dead center. Kuwabara was on the right of Yusuke.

"Ah, you three look like bright students," Mr. Watanabe commented.

Mr. Watanabe was really an old teacher who is retiring in the next month. This month would be his last month he would be teacher at Shikon High School of Youkai, Hanyou and Miko.

Mr. Watanabe was in his late 50s. He wore a dark green vest, with a white button up shirt underneath. He wore black dress pants, and has black dress shoes. He wore little pare of glasses on his nose, and a hearing aid in his ear.

"I'll help you pick up your things," Botan and Yukina offered.

"Thank you ladies," Mr. Watanabe thanked.

After that they went on with the lessons. They we're learning Spanish words for animals.

Skipping to lunch

After sitting in boring classes, the bell rang for lunch. Students packed up and headed out the door.

Students filled the halls, and they stopped at there lockers. They opened lockers and slammed there locker door. People being push by impatience people. Students waiting in line to get their food warmed up, or getting water for there cup noodles.

Yukina, Botan, and Kagura say Kagome and Sango walk out of their classroom.

"Hey! Sango! Kagome!" Botan shouted.

Kagome turned her head to Botan, She said Yukina and Kagura with Botan. Sango was looking right to left. Seeing who called her.

'She's hopeless' Kagome thought.

Kagome pulled Sango to Botan, Yukina, and Kagura.

"God French seemed so interesting when I didn't have that class," Kagome commented.

Botan and Kagura laughed. Yukina giggled.

Botan swung one of her arm around Kagome's neck.

"That's what school is about. The classes seem interesting, but when you take it. It boring as hell," Botan told her.

"I agree," Sango agreed.

Kagome, Botan, Sango, Kagura and Yukina all walked to the cafeteria. There were long lines of people getting lunches, inside and outside.

"Wow those are pretty long lines," Kagome commented.

"Yeah, what are they lined up for?" Sango asked.

"Lunch lines," Kagura told her.

"Lunch lines?" Kagome and Sango asked at the same time.

"Yeah. They are lines where you get different kinds of foods. Like Chinese, Pizza, Salad, Hamburger, Tacos and a lot load of other food," Botan told them.

"But I think bring you own food would be better. You can wait in those lines for a really lone time," Yukina informed them.

"Oh," both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Botan, Yukina and Kagura lead them to their usual table. Which would be located on the side of the cafeteria. There sat around the table where Miroku, and a few other people.

Other people scooted over to make room for the girls. There at the table sat a guy in white and black. His hair was in a high pony tail, and he had a brown head band. His piercing blue eyes were staring at Kagome. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. With a jean chain hanging.

"Wassup people," Botan greeted.

"Hey," everyone replied.

Kagome felt like someone was watching her. She looked around the place. Her eyes feel a pone a man with piercing blue eyes.

End of Chapter

Okay chapter 8. I would have gotten this up last night but I got tired. So I saved it for today.

Reviews:

LittleBlackAngel: - good news. I picked to finish the story myself, so look forward to my lousy writing

Inuyashagirl5: hope you like this chapter

Inu-babe666: yeps I decided to keep this story. -

Anigen: thanks, the paring are going to be **poof** surprise -

Katsume18: hope you like this chatper

SunStar Kitsune: yea Youko and Kurama (Shuichi) are going to be two different person, but they are going to be brothers. Also this is a school of Youko, Miko, and Hanyou so its okay for them to be in their demon form, and the paring is going to be a **poof** surprise

SunMei-of-Wu: hope you like this chapter

SnowAngelYuki: lol, your review was funny. Anyways the paring is going to be **poof** surprise -

borken hearts,crying tears: sorry if the length is short. I'll try my best to make it longer.

Raven Shadow Sorrow and night: raven this is my fic (eve) so I'll be reading the reviews. Unless becky wats to read them also..shame on ur for skipping skool…o well…not lyk I'm gonna pay attention in skool either…lol

X0Xsakura-princessx0x: hope you like this chapter

End of reviews

One more thing!

The paring with be **POOF ****BAM **a surprise!


	9. Friends

I am truly sorry for not updating. During the last couple of months I lost my inspire to write fan fiction, I even thought of quitting. Thanks to Kurai Mori, she told me not too. Also sorry, but I was busy play Final Fantasy XI for the past five months. That game is addicting, to tell the truth.

Chapter 9:

Last chapter:

"Wassup people," Botan greeted.

"Hey," everyone replied.

Kagome felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes darted from left to right, looking around the place. Her eyes meet with a man with piercing blue eyes.

Chapter: **FRIENDS**

'She has the most beautiful honey brown eyes I ever meet' the man thought.

'What is he staring at?' Kagome thought while stare into the man's eyes.

"Kagome what are you staring at?" Sango asked.

Kagome pointed to a guy across the table. There at the table sat a guy in white and black. His long tree bark brown hair was in a high pony tail, and he had a brown head band. His piercing blue eyes were staring at Kagome. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. With a jean chain hanging.

"Oh-No it seems like Kouga spotted you," Botan groaned, while whispering.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked turning her head to face her.

"Kagome, Kouga is one of the most possessive guy in the school. Every new female he meets, he thinks they are his "woman"," Kagura told him.

"Sucks for you Kagome, you just can't get the guys away from you," Sango pitted her sister.

Kagome turned and glared at her sister, who was smiling and not noticing her glare.

Sango kept a smiling on her face, but it didn't stay to long. She felt a hand rubbing on her thigh. She looked down to notice someone's hand rubbing there. Her eyes followed to the arm of the owner.

Sango lifted her hand to smack the owner's face. Miroku free hand came up rubbing his red cheek.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked play innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me. You were rubbing my thigh," Sango told him with a vain popping. (A/N: you know anime style)

"But I am innocent," Miroku replied with a face hoping she would give in.

"Nice try, but it isn't going to work," Sango told him.

"Yeah, Miroku when you are innocent?" Kagura asked.

"When I was a little kid," he replied.

"Oh please give me a break," Kouga said out of the blue.

"So who are the new girls?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Higurashi, Kagome, and next to me is Higurashi, Sango," Kagome greeted her.

"Yo," greeted Sango, while raising her hand to greet the lady.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Takashima, Ayame," Ayame greeted.

Takashima, Ayame was a girl who had a brilliant green eyes. Her amber hair in two pig tails on the side of her head. Wearing a white zip up jacket, with a white button up shirt under. A light blue knee length skirt, with light blue converse. You can say she is one of those people who would always match their clothes.

Don't let her clothes fool you, she really is a wolf demon. Which belong to the gang of the North. Sitting by her side was the man name, Kouga.

__

With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha snickered watching the girls roam tried to get to there "beloved" Sesshoumaru.

'_Ha I'm not surprise the fluffy dog would get women after him_' Inuyasha grinned to himself. At a moment later Inuyasha just come to a point.

'_How come only him got women chasing after him?_' Inuyasha asked himself

While Inuyasha was busy thinking to himself. Sesshoumaru walk passed all the women who tried to clang onto his air. Dodging to the right and left, he passed every girl who tried to attack him.

'_Foolish low class youkai and humans. Think they can get their hands and This Sesshoumaru_' Sesshoumaru thought as he passed the ladies.

Sesshoumaru lost his concentration for just a second and the youkai slut, Yura, got to him. She was hanging onto his arm as a life line.

"Oh my lord Sesshoumaru, how I missed you," Yura cooed.

"And I don't miss you. Now release my arm," Sesshoumaru commanded coldly.

"Awww, Sesshoumaru don't you want me?" Yura asked batting her eyes, trying to looking innocent.

'_Disgusting_' Sesshoumaru thought, trying not to puke on her.

"I, Sesshoumaru, shall tell you once more. Release my hand, women. Or face the punishment of not releasing it," Sesshoumaru threatened.

That did the trick, Yura released, in the fear of death. Sesshoumaru walked away head held high, as he was the only youkai walking this world. Youkai female try to get to Sesshoumaru, but fearing Yura they backed off.

'_I won't give up on you, Sesshoumaru. You just watch, I'll have you at my feet in no time'_ Yura threatened in her mind. A smile formed on her lips as she walked the opposite way of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha got back to the real world noticing Sesshoumaru was missing, and the group of youkai women went back to the lunch time.

'_Aw I thought fluffy would kill someone_' Inuyasha sighed in his mind.

Inuyasha walked away from his position only to see the guy who was touring him around the school groping another woman. He watched as Miroku got slapped on the face, and now has a red hand print on his right cheek.

The female walked away mumbling something about perverts, idiots and no brains. Inuyasha walked up laughing and patted Miroku on the back

"Hahaha does that always happen?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes, they just don't want to be with me. Am I ugly?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha than stop laughing and looked at Miroku with a face that said "Does-It-Look-Like-I-Have-A-Thing-For-Guys?" look.

"Don't answer that, please," Miroku answered, and went to get his lunch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Getting my lunch, and on the look for the new girls. They are the talk of the school for the guys," Miroku told Inuyasha.

"New girls?" Inuyasha looked with questioned.

"Yes, they are sisters, and it was said that they are hot. Didn't you see them when all the new students got together?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha wasn't pay attention to anything Miroku just said. He was busy zoned out.

__

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara

The four guys were on the top of the school for a look out. Kuwabara was munching away on school lunch, Yusuke was busy sleeping with a comic on his face. Hiei was standing on the fence, and Kurama was looking down below them.

"What do you think? Is this school good?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, stupid human every where, and lower rank youkai. That is what I think," Hiei coldly answered.

Kurama sweat dropped, and his lips twitched trying to stay a smile. Kuwabara stopped eating for a second and was thinking.

"You know, this school has more babes than the school we just went to," Kuwabara answered with a mouth full of food.

Hiei looked at him in disgust, and gave him one of his coldest glares. Kurama just ignored the comment like it was never said. Yusuke woke up, and punched Kuwabara on the face.

"Is girl all you can think about?" Yusuke asked.

"No! I think about other things too," Kuwabara shouted.

"Like what?" Yusuke questioned.

"My cat!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Stop your shouted, you cow," Hiei insulted.

"YOUR CAT!" Yusuke shouted, and started to crack up.

Kurama was just looking down scanning the place. His eyes fell went left and right, as if it was looking for something. Then it stopped on one person, a man in all white.

"Hiei, I think I found Youko," Kurama told Hiei.

"Youko? That fox?" Hiei asked and went over to see himself.

In the background Yusuke was cracking up. One of these days he is going to died from laughing so hard. Kuwabara went back to his eating and was making a really big mess.

"It really is the fox," Hiei commented.

"We need to go talk to him," Kurama just said.

Hiei and Kurama jumped down from the school's roof with out noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara, since they were "busy".

Hiei and Kurama landed a few feet away from Youko. Youko leaned against a tree and one of his legs was bent while the other one was straight. In his hands was a piece of weed, and he was playing with it for fun.

"So what have we have here? A fire demon, and oh what's this, my half brother," Youko said without looking up.

(a/n: Youko and Kurama are half brothers, which means Kurama is a kitsune youkai also)

"Brother," Kurama greeted.

"Hn," Hiei greeted Youko.

"What business do you have here?" Youko gave them a look, that said leave me alone, or else.

****

END OF CHAPTER 9

Inu-babe666, Natsume Tsuchi-Ookami, SunMei-Of-Wu, X0Xsakura-Princessx0x, ptbear, katsume18, MizuiroSnow, RoseFire-shadow666, Shangxiang10, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, debi

The fallen always falls: bingo!

Inuyuyurrk: don't worry there is no fluffy with Kagome and Kouga. I don't really like that paring. Sorry to all those who do.

SunStar Kitsune: I don't think it will. I want to try Kurama and Youko separate.

Raven Shadow Sorry and night: lol… do you know not going to school for one whole week and play Final Fantasy XI online is funnier?

****

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


End file.
